Meet and Match
by missTea7
Summary: Jasmine meets Cody Rhodes. Summary isn't great. The story is way better!


Part 1, Chapter 1: "Meet and Match"

"Hey, Amy. Hey, AJ. What's up?" asked Jasmine.

"Nothing; how 'bout you?" he replied.

"Yeah. What have you been up to?" asked Amy.

"Just getting' ready for my match. Have you seen Maria?"

"Yeah. She was in the bathroom," answered Amy.

"Okay. Thanks. I have a lumberjack match next."

"Good luck, sis," said AJ.

"Wait. I'm in that match, too. I'd better go with her," Amy said.

"Okay. See ya."

(Jasmine found Maria in the locker room getting ready).

"Hey, Maria," greeted Jasmine.

"Hey."

"Are you ready for our match?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. My first match, and it's a lumberjack match."

(Maria smiled).

"Well, I'll see you out there," Jasmine said.

"Okay."

(Jasmine left. As she was walking through the hallway backstage, she bumped into one-half of the world tag team champions, Cody Rhodes).

"Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You're Cody Rhodes," she said.

"Yes, I am. And you must be one of the newest divas, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Jasmine."

(She smiled).

"I have to go. I have a match next."

"Oh, you mean the lumberjack match?" he asked.

"Yeah. But it was nice meeting you."

"You too. Good luck," he said.

"Thanks. Bye."

Cody watched her leave. Ted gave him a look and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"…Nothing," said Ted.

(They both left).

"Introducing first, from Chelsea, England, accompanied by Paul Burchill, Katie Lea. And her tag team partner, from Ontario, Canada, Maryse," said Lilian.

(They made their way to the ring).

"Their lumberjacks are Jillian, Layla, Natalya, and Victoria. And the challengers, from Chicago, Illinois, Jasmine and Maria."

(They gave hands to the fans as they cheered).

"And their lumberjacks are Amy, Melina, Michelle, and Mickie James!"

(Backstage, Cody Rhodes was watching the match).

The bell rang, and Maria and Katie squared off first. Katie ran at Maria, making her fall backwards. She hit the canvas hard. Katie got on top of Maria and banged her head some more. Katie then looked at Jasmine and picked Maria's head up to punch her back down. Just when Maria looked helpless, she kicked Katie's butt. Katie jumped off as Maria pulled herself up. Katie did a dropkick that sent Maria to the corner. Katie ran towards her, but Maria kicked her. She then tagged in Jasmine in. Katie was surprised when she saw her and tried to attack when Jasmine ducked and pulled the ropes down which sent her flying out of the ring. The lumberjacks went at her like dogs, applying several moves, then finally, sending her back into the ring. Katie tried to scramble to her feet, when Jasmine delivered a dropkick right on her abdomen. That made Katie fall back and Maryse tagged herself in. Jasmine quickly grabbed hold of Maryse's hand and flung her out of the ring. The lumberjacks did their damage and sent her back in. When Maryse slowly got to her feet, Jasmine did a powerful clothesline. Jasmine then pulled her up and did a quick neck braker. Jasmine covered her up. 1-2-3!

"And the winners of this match, the tag team of Jasmine and Maria!"

Jasmine helped Maria get into the ring. The referee raised both of their arms. Afterwards, they both hugged. Suddenly, Victoria got in the ring, followed by Natalya, and shoved them both down. All the other girls came in as well to aid the helpless winners. Victoria focused on Jasmine and kept giving her hard blows. Everyone kept fighting each other, now outside the ring and started walking towards Jasmine with a cold stare. Then Jasmine's best friend, CM Punk, came rushing to help her. He went for Paul with a dropkick, sending him outside of the ring. Punk flew on top of him, but Paul fought back. They kept beating each other up.

(Cody ran out and checked on Jasmine. He turned her over on her back).

She lay motionless. Cody just looked at her. He moved her hair off her face. She started moving her hand and arms. Cody leaned in toward her and gently kissed her lips. CM saw this, and by the time everyone else had left, Cody left as well. CM got in to help her. He watched Cody leave with a questioning look on his face. CM helped her get to her knees and she watched Cody leave with her mouth open. CM walked Jasmine out.

(Backstage in Jasmine's room).

Jazz, are you okay? I can't believe this," said Amy.

"Yeah, a little," she answered.

(CM helped her onto the couch).

"But what happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, that was weird. What was Cody doing out there?"

"Cody Rhodes?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. Jazz, he kissed you."

"I know."

"I mean, he doesn't even know you, right?" asked CM.

"No, not like you guys. But I did meet him earlier today," she answered.

"What'd he say?" asked Amy.

"Well first, after talking to Maria, I accidentally bumped into him and I was like, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," and stuff, and then he's like that's fine, are you okay? I said yeah, and then he said, "Oh, you're one of the newest divas, right?" And then I said, "Yeah. Hi, I'm Jasmine." Then I told him that I had a match, so I said bye, and left.

"Okay."

"And that's it. But I had a weird feeling he was watching me leave," she said.

"That's strange," said Amy.

"I saw him turn you over on your back and he was looking at your, you know, chest, before he kissed you," said CM.

"Ew. That's gross," Amy replied.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like that really happened, though."

"Anyway, congratulations, you won your first match," CM said.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'd better get going."

"Oh, CM, thanks for coming out to help me. I really appreciate it."

(She got up to hug him).

"No problem. I hope you feel better. See ya, Amy."

"Bye, CM," said Amy.

"Bye, Jazz," said CM.

"Bye."

**Review, please!**


End file.
